This invention relates to a new and improved tamper resistant, disposable toothbrush and flossing device packaged in an inexpensive, compact, and easy to use unit. The toothbrush is designed to provide a simplified and convenient means of flossing and brushing the user's teeth with only one hand. The toothbrush and flossing device may be manually separated for discrete and compact storage and also can be manually bent backward to contact the floss with the dentifrice coated brush. The ability to coat the floss with dentifrice enables fluoride in the dentifrice to be applied between the teeth while reducing or eliminating the need for having both waxed and unwaxed floss, and the problems associated with wax buildup in the case of waxed floss.
Various disposable tooth cleaning devices for reducing the incidence of dental and periodontal disease are known, and typical prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,165,776; 4,503,871; 4,522,524; 4,530,129; 4,588,089; 4,865,481; and, 4,966,176. None of these prior art devices provide a toothbrush and flossing device where the flossing portion can be coated with dentifrice, or the like, and which do not require a separate source of dentifrice.
Also, none of these prior art devices provide a sterile packaging around the bristle section of the tooth cleaning device in association with a dentifrice. Moreover, none of these cleaning devices can be separated into two components for providing compact and discrete storage, making possible the transfer of dentifrice paste, moist or dry, from the toothbrush to the floss section, and allowing other dental attachments to be attached to the toothbrush. Consequently, a need exists for comprehensive and disposable dental hygienic care that is sterile, portable, inexpensive and readily available for use.
Preferably, a number of such devices should be available in one package in order to reduce the frequency of purchase. Also, it would be helpful if the package surrounding the moist dentifrice coated portion of the device was tamper resistant and easily separable from the device.